Lydia Deetz and Tomb Raider
by Captain leon
Summary: What will happen when a friend of Lara Croft's resuscitates Indiana Jones thanks to Lydia's spell book?
1. I came here because of a dream

_This is a crossover fanfic of Tomb Raider; Indiana Jones; and Beetlejuice with Lydia Deetz (Winona Ryder) as the protagonist. It is not for profit and does not seek to violate the rights of any company or person owning the above franchises. Translation done with DeepL and myself, sorry for grammar and punctuation errors, thank you._

 **LYDIA DEETZ AND TOMB RAIDER**

 **Capítulo 1: I came here because of a dream**

A little Lara was running on a field of multicolored flowers, in her arms she held several flowers and took them to a young woman who was sitting and gently looked at the horizon.

"Aunt, make me a wreath of flowers!" said the little girl smiling broadly so that you could see her mouth, which was missing some baby teeth.

The woman agreed to the girl's request and after a brief moment crowned the girl with a beautiful wreath of flowers.

"Thank you, Aunt Evelyn!" said the girl as the woman smiled gently at her...

Lara opened her eyes and sat up on her bed.

"It was a dream... Aunt Evelyn..." Lara took the palm of her hand to her face and noticed that it was furrowed with tears.

Lara dressed quickly and headed for the front door of her mansion.

"Winston, book a plane ticket for North America," Lara ordered the butler and he bowed and made the reservation without saying a word when he noticed her mistress's strong look.

"Where are you going, Lara?" His hacker friend, Bryce, asked her, but Lara did not answer him and opening the doors of her mansion abruptly, walked straight to her car.

Bryce watched Lara accelerate the car furiously and get out of sight.

"What's gotten into her?"

Upon arrival at the airport, Lara got a cargo plane for her luxurious car, while she flew in a commercial plane, first class.

"I wonder why I let so much time go by," thought Lara, as she asked for a glass of champagne to calm her nerves.

The woman remembered how she admired her aunt Evelyn, had left school to attend the birth of her cousin, then went away for a few years and went back to America, but this time to attend the funeral of the lady she admired. She remembered in a diffuse way the image of a little girl with short black hair and crying, she also remembered the argument she had with the widower, she could never understand how Evelyn ended up marrying such an unpleasant man.

In the end, she cut off contact with the girl and never thought about her again until this moment.

"How stupid I was, how I wish I could kick myself."

The flight lasted longer than Lara would have liked, but it served to calm her anguish. Contacting Bryce, she discovered that the man had remarried and moved his family to a small town called Winter River.

Lara thanked her friend because if it wasn't for him, she would have gone straight to New York.

Once in North America and in command of her car, she left for the village to meet her cousin, a girl named Lydia Deetz.

.

.

In Winter River and unaware of the woman's arrival, a girl in gothic attire reviewed the photographs she had developed in her darkroom.

"The quality went as I expected," she said in a beautiful voice as she looked down at the houses at the foot of the high hill where she lived.

The wind began to blow stronger, rocking the girl's long, deep black hair. The girl then looked up into the sky and huge, black eyes rested on the white clouds that stretched over her at the time, clouds that could not compete with the white skin of the girl just below them.

Then the sound of a camera flash was heard and the girl turned around and saw how her friend had just taken a picture of her.

"I couldn't resist, you looked beautiful, Lydia," said the boy.

"Thank you Percy," said Lydia and then the boy returned the old camera to her friend.

The two friends were watching the changing weather, and every moment that passed seemed to portend the arrival of a storm.

"Will there be a storm Percy?" Lydia asked.

"Yes, but it'll pass very quickly."

"Too bad, I love to see the lightning strikes in the distance and illuminating the sky and the houses in a spectral way."

"I don't care about the lightning, Lydia, but the thunder makes me nervous."

"It's just thunder Percy, the sound would never hurt you," said Lydia, when they saw a very fancy car coming up the hill, one of those super-rich sports cars that cost an average of $900,000 each.

The luxurious car stopped at a respectable distance from the two children and a woman in thin, elegant clothes got out of the car. Despite the prevailing wind and cold, the children saw that the woman did not seem to be shivering despite the fine fabrics she wore, she was certainly accustomed to adverse weather.

As the woman grew closer and closer, Lydia could see that she was very tall, had some dark glasses, but she immediately took them off revealing eyes with a strong and penetrating look, however, the woman had a nervous smile at the time.

"Lydia, are you Lydia Deetz?"

"Yes, I'm Lydia, and you...?"

"I am Lara Croft, I would be like your cousin, well a distant cousin."

Lydia was very surprised because her father never mentioned a cousin by that name to her.

Lydia, it's time for you to come in the house! His father called out to him and when he saw the newcomer he stood still like a statue.

"Croft."

"Charles."

Charles, seeing that the storm was beginning, invited the woman into the house and introduced her to his wife Delia. The atmosphere couldn't have been more tense, it seemed Delia knew who the newcomer was and the animosity was evident to the eye.

The adults rushed the conversation as much as they could so they could get rid of Lara, but Lydia reprimanded her father.

"You never told me I had a cousin named Lara."

"I always knew you were a miserable Charles," said Lara suddenly.

"And what did you want me to tell her? That her cousin in England is a grave robber," replied frowning charles.

Lara had the impulse to beat the man like the worm he was, but she held back because of Lydia.

"We don't want the neighbours to see us with such dubious company," Delia spat to her. Lara fulminated her with a wild look and then put her glasses back on.

"Okay, I know when I'm not welcome, I go back to England."

"Don't go, please!" Lydia begged her.

"Please stay." Percy begged her too.

Lara looked closely at the two children and then invited them to go with her.

Charles and Delia, exploded furious and Lara with a calm voice asked the two children to wait for her next to her car, fortunately the storm had passed.

Lydia and Percy could hear the three adults screaming and after a while Lara came out to them.

"It is settled, Charles and Delia give you permission to come with me. We can't go to England, but we can go all over America."

The children were relieved and Lara waited for them to pack everything they needed.

"And to think the holidays started yesterday, Lydia!"

"I know Percy, it will be nice to travel with Lara."

The children rushed to pack their things and after saying goodbye to the two adults, they were in a hurry where Lara's car, so they wouldn't change their minds.

Lara was driving and stopped halfway down the highway at a bend. In the background you could see how the sun was bathing the clouds in golden before setting in the horizon.

"Forgive me, Lydia."

"Why should you have to apologize to me?"

"I forgot you, after your mother's death, I didn't try to contact you."

"There is nothing to forgive Lara," replied Lydia, saying her cousin's name, and the woman turned her face and saw the girl's beautiful smile.

"Thank you, Lydia."

"How did you suddenly decide to come and see Lydia?" Percy asked.

"I came here because of a dream, I dreamt about your mother Lydia, I'm sure she wanted me to visit you. But tell me, what's your story, Percy?"

"We'd better tell you when we get to a hotel, or else you'd get very nervous driving," Lydia said enigmatically.

"Believe me, Lydia, there's nothing you can tell me that might surprise me."

"Trust my Lara, you'll be surprised."

.

.

Lara took the children to a hotel and there Lydia asked her cousin to sit down because the impression would be very strong.

Lara smiled amusingly in front of the children and then sat on the edge of the bed.

Percy stood in front of Lara and then pulled out his ears and cat's tail.

Lara opened her eyes wide and nodded strongly.

"Okay, this is new."

Percy sat next to Lara and asked her to carefully touch his tail and ears to make sure there was no deception.

Lara did so and then Percy turned into a black domestic cat, which jumped to the thighs of the woman, who was startled this time.

"I told you you'd be surprised," said Lydia with a mischievous smile.

"I see, but how is that possible?"

Lydia told Lara how Percy stopped being a house cat and became a cat boy.

Although Lara had gone through numerous adventures and fought against human and supernatural forces, she was first surprised by Lydia's story, and then outraged when Percy continued the story of how Charles and Delia were about to marry Lydia to a supposed oil billionaire.

"Fucking Charles and Delia," thought Lara. "If I see them again I'll beat them... although this is also my fault for neglecting Lydia. I promise I will never again cut off contact with Lydia and Percy."

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

This crossover fanfic is for fans of Lydia Deetz (Winona Ryder), Gothic princess of the big screen and cartoons. If you haven't seen the movie Beetlejuice, I recommend you to do it, which is one of the best movies Tim Burton made (batman 1 and 2, a nightmare before Christmas, the bride's corpse, etc.).

Percy the Black Cat, Lydia's pet, belongs to the American-Canadian cartoons of the Ellipse and Nelvana companies, but Percy, the CAT BOY, is a work that comes from my two previous fanfics: Lydia deetz and the house's ghost, and Lydia Deetz and the hawaiian ghost. They are re-tellings of the movie Beetlejuice and the script of what should have been the sequel but was never made.


	2. Dad, don't call me Junior!

**LYDIA DEETZ AND TOMB RAIDER**

 **Capítulo 2: Dad, don't call me Junior!**

Lydia and Percy were enjoying their holidays in the company of Lara, going from town to town. Lara was somewhat sad because knowing Lydia's Gothic hobbies, she would have liked to show her the castles of England and Europe, but as she had promised Charles and Delia, she would not leave American soil. Even so, together with Lydia and Percy, they had defined a tourist route to see the most famous cemeteries in the United States and were on their way to visit the cemetery of Barnett University in New York.

"This is convenient, since we are meeting a friend of mine named Bryce," Lara told the two children.

"And what's your friend coming to do in New York?" Lydia asked.

"He's coming to participate in a computer nerd conference at Barnett University."

Upon arriving in New York, Lara stayed with the children in a very luxurious hotel, and booked the best rooms for them.

"Lara, let me pay my share," Lydia asked her who didn't want to be a burden.

"But Lydia, the night costs thousands of dollars in this place."

"No, I have money, I don't want you to spend so much money on us."

Lara started laughing but Percy explained to her that Lydia had a lot of money because she had written the new edition of the recent No World Manual and had been paid a lot for it, in fact after Percy's explanation, Lara concluded that her little cousin had a lot more money than she had.

"Don't worry Lydia, I'll pay for everything, it's the way to make it up to you for all the years I didn't visit you, no, for all the years I didn't even give you a call or write you a letter."

Lydia gave in and the three of them went to their rooms, there they waited for Bryce, and the inopportune came just as Percy was pulling out his ears and cat's tail.

At first Bryce believed that Percy was using those electronic devices invented in Japan, which, by imitating the ears and tail of a cat, moved depending on the wearer's mood. However, when Bryce approached and held Percy's tail and ears, he saw that they were authentic.

"Huaaaa! Lara, what the hell!"

"Bryce, calm down."

"How can I calm down! He' s got cat's tail and ears! You heard me, cat's ears!"

Lara slapped him and the poor man finally calmed down. Lydia explained Percy's cat boy nature to Lara's friend and he was very impressed.

Percy showed the man both the old and modern manual written by Lydia, and Bryce praised the girl.

"Superb work Lydia, your manual is concise, didactic, schematic, in short, everything that is not the old manual, you did a very good job."

At that moment they knocked on the door bringing some food that Lara had asked for before, and Bryce, who was very interested in the manual and taking advantage of the fact that everyone went to the door, took some pictures of some pages of the old manual.

" _How to bring the dead to life_. I've always wanted to try this since I was a kid."

.

.

The next day, Lara and the children went to college to see Bryce's congress, but his friend never showed up.

"I wonder where he would go," said Lara, "we'd better make the most of the time and go and see the university cemetery, which is now dark."

Bryce had heard that Lara and the kids were going to see a college cemetery, but he was wrong to think they were going to Bernadete College, so he thought it would be safe to go to Barnett College campus and perform the ritual.

"Isn't that your friend Lara?" Percy asked when the group approached the cemetery and saw Bryce performing some sort of magic ritual with the help of computers and other strange devices.

"Bryce no!" Lydia shouted and asked Lara to stop the man.

Lara ran to Bryce and seeing that strange lights were starting to come out from all over the place, she fired her weapons at her friend's computers, destroying them on the spot.

Several electric shocks came out of nowhere and as they suddenly appeared, they stopped with the same speed.

Lara was furious and began to shake her friend, when Lydia caught their attention.

"Guys, I think the ritual was a success," Lydia told them in a curious voice. A couple of yards away were the bodies of an older man with white hair and white beard, along with the body of a man wearing a scout suit and wearing a fedora hat and a whip attached to his belt.

.

.

"Oof, where the hell am I?" said Indiana Jones as he got into bed in what appeared to be a luxury hotel room.

"You finally woke up junior," said Professor Henry Jones.

"Dad, you're alive! How did we escape from the ship? we were, we were on fire!"

"Take it easy junior, we were sent to the future thanks to a spell that went wrong."

"What?"

Lydia and the others, despite being in the living room of their luxurious suite, were able to hear the man curse in a loud voice.

"I see that Professor Jones' son did not take it as well as his father did," Lydia muttered worried.

"I Don't think so, Lydia, even though the teacher seemed calm, I could hear his heartbeat increase," Percy told her.

After a while, father and son came out to the room and the teacher introduced their son.

"This is my son Jones Junior."

"Dad, don't call me junior!" The man said, Lara couldn't help but laugh, but then she slowed down but with difficulty.

"Listen to me, _Henry Walton Jones Junior_ , your name is junior... not Indiana," replied his father with a disapproving gesture.

"Indiana sounds cool," Bryce started to say, but fell silent as Lara glared at him.

"Indiana was the name of the dog my son had as a child, and he insists on being called by that nickname," the teacher shook his head.

"How ridiculous," Percy started laughing with a live tear in his eye and holding his ribs.

"Percy, don't laugh at the man!" Lydia scolded him, but Percy couldn't help but laugh, and when he lost control he pulled out his cat's tail and ears.

The two newcomers looked at Percy with eyes open like plates, and like Bryce, they had to be told about Percy's catboy nature.

The adventure stories came from both sides and in the end everyone present got to know each other much better. Around five o'clock in the morning Lydia and Percy started to nod and Lara sent them to sleep.

.

.

The next day, as a way of apologizing for Percy's behavior, Lydia gave Professor Henry and Indiana a crash course in 20th and 21st century history with the help of her notebook.

"Why are you using something so obsolete, Lydia?" Bryce asked her. Now tablets and other more modern things are used.

"Just because it's obsolete doesn't mean it's useless, and even though they don't make spare parts for notebooks anymore, I take good care of my things so the computer will last me many years."

"Is this thing obsolete?!" exclaimed Indiana Jones, and both father and son exchanged astonished looks.

The information Lydia taught them was a lot, but she explained everything in the most didactic way possible to avoid the culture shock being too strong.

"That was great Lydia, you did very well," Lara congratulated her and then she invited everyone present (except Bryce) to enjoy the private pool at the hotel on the top floor, which Lara had reserved only for herself and her companions.

"Wow, these swimsuits are really weird junior," said Henry, Indiana's father.

"From what Percy told me, they are more like tourist suits that are in Hawaii," said his son, looking at his suit carefully.

Upon arriving at the pool, both men loosened their respective towels by surprise and is that in front of them was resting Lara with a bikini that left nothing, nothing to the imagination.

"I think I'll ask Lydia to show us how fashion has evolved over the last few years," said the professor and went to sit down so he could read the newspaper calmly.

"And I think I'm going to love this 21st century," he said to himself with a smile and then went to sit next to Lara.

Indiana greeted Lara and went to rest next to her, although of course, from time to time he looked away from the sculptural body of the adventurous woman.

"You wanted to tell me something Indiana?" Lara asked him with a mischievous smile.

"Emm, I was just thinking about how nice this place is."

"Yeah, you're right, Indiana, I think you have a nice body too," said Lara, suppressing a smile and putting on her huge sunglasses.

"Junior, his name is junior, Lara," said Henry without taking his eyes off the paper.

"I don't know Henry, Indiana sounds prettier," said Lara in a funny way.

"You see, Dad, not in the thirties or forties, and I bet you that even less so in this day and age people call their children "Junior".

Henry lowered the newspaper ready to have another discussion with his son when Lydia and Percy arrived. This time not only the men, but also Lara looked with amazement at the couple.

Percy had pulled out his tail (which was wrapped around Lydia's waist) and his cat ears. She had a bathing suit that was no big deal, but Lydia was wearing what appeared to be the classic Japanese school bathing suit that was seen in the animes.

"Emm Lydia, did you know that this type of suit is no longer used in Japan?"

"Yes, it's a pity, I think they're beautiful," Lydia lamented and Percy nodded forcefully.

"Lydia, that suit doesn't show a lot of skin, but it's still very... well, you better buy yourself another suit next time.

Lydia and Percy went to the pool and played for a while. While Indiana, tired of lying on his back all the time, invited Lara to the mini-bar by the pool.

"Let's leave the children, go for a drink and enjoy an adult conversation."

"I don't know, I think we should leave someone to chaperone those two, just in case."

"Don't worry, that's what Dad's for."

"You talk like a married couple, referring to your children and I as the grandfather you can get your hands on for these situations," Henry said with a frown.

"See, that's settled!" Indiana told her and Lara laughed at her friend's occurrence. Then the two of them went to the mini-bar and enjoyed a very pleasant afternoon.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**


	3. They're on TV

**LYDIA DEETZ AND TOMB RAIDER**

 **Capítulo3: They're on TV**

It was night in New Orleans and Lydia, along with Percy and Professor Henry, visited the city's famous cemetery. Lydia was delighted, but would have liked to have had her cousin Lara and Indiana with her.

It turns out that the two adventurers went to enjoy a night alone in the company of good jazz music, in one of the most representative places that the city could offer.

"I like this kind of music," he said to Lara, "and she smiled, because both Indiana and his father couldn't understand or like today's music."

"I'm glad you like it, next time we could come with your father and the kids."

"Yes, I'm sure he would enjoy the music and the calm atmosphere very much. And it's just that today's kind of music is horrible."

"I agree, although you and Henry enjoyed the soft, sad Japanese songs that Lydia made you listen to."

"The only good thing, since I'll never understand hip-hop."

The music of the place was beautiful and the musicians showed mastery of their instruments. Indiana was surprised that the band that was playing was not only African-American, but that there were also whites in the group. He loved this time of less racial discrimination.

"You know Lara, I'm also very good with my fingers and I don't mean that saxophone playing," whispered Indiana to the woman, making her smile pleased with the tingle she felt in her ear from her friend's breath.

"Well, we'll see about that, Indiana," replied the woman with a look that would melt the handsomest man.

Indiana put her hand on Lara's thigh and she also put her hand on the man's thigh.

.

.

Outsiders to the fun of the two adults, the children and Henry, were already in the hotel enjoying a well-deserved rest.

"I hope those two won't be long," said Henry, a little worried.

"Don't worry Henry, Lara and your son can take care of themselves," Lydia reassured him.

"It's true, I feel sorry for those who want to assault them at night," said Percy and began to stretch out to shake off the dream that was slowly beating him. Henry realized what time it was and sent the children to sleep.

.

.

Lara and Indiana were already arriving at the hotel and the woman kept thinking about what her life was like until then. She hated her lousy luck with men, she had been with many, but in the end they were just one-night stands or worse, guys who, after telling her they loved her, pulled out their guns to blow her brains out.

"Of course part of it's my fault, I don't like good guys," thought Lara. "I like them like jerks. Indiana's a bit of a jerk and that's what turns me on, but he's not enough to hurt me in the end."

Indiana was also thinking about his situation with the woman next to him. He had met several women and was a man experienced in love, or rather, experienced in bed, but no woman had captivated him as much as Lara, who was not only beautiful, but like him, shared the same inner fire that made him addicted not to adrenaline, but rather to adventure and the search for treasures in exotic and mysterious ruins, lost to the rest of the people.

"Indiana, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Lara, tell me," said the man who put him on every time Lara called him Indiana, "because before, if he had a relationship with any woman, they always called him "Indi" and that bothered him.

"Do you miss a woman of your time?"

"I didn't leave anyone behind who was worth it, I assure you."

The two adults began to kiss and without separating they opened the door with difficulty, but in the end they managed to enter. They had already advanced a few steps into the suite (while still kissing with passion), when they noticed how someone was looking at them.

"Oh hi Dad, you didn't have to wait so late for us," Indiana said uncomfortably.

"Junior, you're not a young man to be waiting for you all night, I stayed up all night doing some research and I was just stopping by for a drink."

"Oh, well, Lara and I are tired and we're going to sleep, don't stay up, Dad."

"Good night, Henry."

"Good night Lara," replied the smiling man and went straight to the mini-bar.

"You open your door for me in an hour," Indiana whispered to Lara, and she winked at him.

.

.

The next day, Henry was left in the care of Lydia and Percy. Although at first he was angry, then he loved having the two children by his side as they showed interest in his stories of traveling the world making archaeological discoveries, in fact Lydia impressed him greatly with how intelligent she was and how thirsty she was for knowledge.

Outside of the professor and the children, Lara and Indiana were walking around the university where Indiana had been teaching for many years. The man looked a little melancholy and Lara had an idea to "lift his mood".

"Lara, what are you doing? We have to get out, that they close the campus soon," Indiana told the woman when she dragged him into an empty classroom.

"I was just wondering if you taught a lot of girls in your classes."

"Well, there were a lot of female students."

"And any of them interested you?"

"What? No, they were all childish little girls, who would come up to me for approval notes."

"I don't believe you!" Lara said amusingly.

"Believe me, it was hell."

"Well, I don't know what you think, but I always wanted to try something... How about we play a little in this place, you know, play teacher and student."

"Jesus Lara... What if someone comes to this place?"

"No one will come, professor, if we don't make noise."

"I guess you have to try everything in life."

.

.

In the luxury suite that Lara had booked, a worried Henry was walking from one side to the other.

"Don't worry Henry, they weren't going to rob a bank or anything like that," Lydia reassured him.

"Look Lydia: Lara and Indiana are on TV" Percy called them while he was enjoying a shrimp with hot butter.

"And right now, the wild pursuit of the two thieves who entered the campus of Bernadete University continues."

"It's not Bernadete, it's Barnett." The cat boy corrected the TV.

"As far as we've just been informed, the thieves had no time to steal any valuables from the prestigious university, celebrated for their vast repository of archaeological objects, most of them discovered by Professor Jones Junior..."

"Nyajo how funny those two are."

Lydia and Henry exchanged glances and then Lydia looked at the TV again with her eyes squinted and her shoulders drooping in frustration, while Henry smashed his palm against his face.

"Look at that! The car's tires are hot from friction, there's smoke everywhere, viewers..."

"Just like Henry's head," Percy whispered to Lydia. "And speaking of friction, what do you think they were doing? They're naked in the car, well, Lara's wearing her guns and Indiana's wearing his hat and whip, but that's all."

"Hot... I'll warm them up when they come back," said Henry with an unkind expression on his face.

Fortunately, neither Dad nor Delia are watching this," Lydia muttered.

"Yes, gentlemen, this Hollywood-type chase is being broadcast live from coast to coast."

"I knew we couldn't trust Lydia with that irresponsible woman!" Charles shouted at the time.

"And who is the naked guy next to her!" shouted Delia too.

"Jo, I have to record this!" said Bryce who had hacked the American television signal.

"Better keep that recording safe, because if Miss Lara finds out..." The butler persigned himself.

"So this is the romance that adults have... I don't understand why then we young people are criticized because we don't make such a fuss," Percy said as he bit his shrimp with a sweet tooth.

.

.

Luckily, Lara had money and contacts left and right, so they didn't charge her or reveal her or Indiana's identity, but they couldn't avoid the tremendous sermon Henry gave them, which he shouted at them as if they were disobedient children.

Charles and Delia phoned and demanded that the two children return home immediately. Fortunately, Professor Henry convinced the parents to let Lydia and Percy stay.

Fed up with Henry's disapproving looks and Percy's strange looks, the two adventurers went for a night walk on the beach in the moonlight.

"Lydia is a love, she is the only one who doesn't see us with a frown or in a strange way," Lara told Indiana as they walked calmly along the distant beach and held hands.

"What do you expect, she's your cousin," said Indiana. "You know, now I understand why young people like this beach walking thing, it's so relaxing."

"It's true, I thought it was kind of corny at first, but it is nice to do this."

"Although it's still a little corny, how about we do something about it."

Indiana took Lara in his arms and laid her down in the sand. The adults kissed abruptly but passionately as they removed their garments in an ungentle manner, causing the fabrics to tear and the buttons to jump in all directions.

There were no soft or gentle caresses, but pure, raw and overflowing passion, which marked the woman's skin with small bruises and scratches all over the man's body. Only the bite marks were the only thing in common that had the skin of the furious lovers.

"Gosh, you're such an English lioness, Lara."

"And you, you're quite the American puma, Indiana."

.

.

"Lydia, Henry," Percy called them. "Lara and Indiana are back on TV again..."

 **FIN**

 _Thank you for reading, please don't forget to leave your comment._


End file.
